Last Resort
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: When depression finally sends one trainer over the edge, his faithful and loving Lucario must be there to show him he has more to live for than he knows. LEMON ALERT! Dont like? Dont read. Simple...
1. Saving a Life

**Hello, readers! I'm back, and here with another fic. This was supposed to go into my one-shot collection, but a little voice in the back of my mind was urging me to post this as a single story. (FUCKIN' SCHITZOFRENIA!). I have also only had enough time to think about the main climax and story instead of working on a proper start, so in the comments, tell me what YOU think may have been a better start. Also I was listening to No Matter What by Papa Roach on repeat the entire time I was writing this. Is that wrong or coincidental? But I digress. ON WITH THE FIC!**

The possibility of beating Saffron City's gym was impossible, but Ryan tried anyway. With Kate, his Lucario, as his starter, he felt as if he couldn't possibly lose. As soon as Sabrina's starter came out of its Ultra Ball, Ryan knew he had made a terrible mistake; Slowbro, the water-and-psychic Pokémon. Before Ryan could even instruct an attack, the Slowbro unleashed a maelstrom of mind-destroying psychic energy. And with that, Kate fell over, as if she were dead, her eyes open and in a look of utter shock, like SHE didn't even know what had happened. At a complete loss of words, he rushed to her side where she lay. To Ryan's total relief he found her chest rose and fell at irregular intervals, which meant she was fainted, not dead. Rising to his feet and recalling her, Ryan fired a devilish smirk at Sabrina, yanking out a Master Ball. In a flash of brilliant, vibrant light, the temporary flash parted to reveal a Raikou, ready and willing to destroy whoever it came in contact with. As if having Psychic abilities of its own, the Raikou, which Ryan had named Flash, was already preparing the most devastating of Electric-type attacks; Thunder. A bolt of lightning struck the behemoth Psychic-type dead-on in the chest, leaving it utterly unconscious and unable to fight. The battle raged on in the leader's quarters' for another 10 minutes, and when all was calm, the one left standing was Flash. Admitting defeat, Sabrina gave Ryan the badge to prove he had in fact beaten her. Though Ryan was proud of himself, he had one thing only on his mind; Kate. Running like a madman through Saffron's busy streets, Ryan was adamant to find a Pokémon center. Upon finding one, he burst through the front door, clawing his way through the line to get to the front and resurrect who he considered his best friend and one true confidante. Kate had always been there when he was down and needed someone to talk to. After receiving a Translator, those specific moments became suddenly more intimate, and even more so after her evolution in to the master fighter she was today. After what seemed like an eternity later, Ryan recovered her ball. Taking a second to call her out, Kate appeared without hesitation, though a slight bit disoriented and confused. Thanking the Nurse at the counter, Ryan proceeded to carry on towards home. Even though Ryan had won, he still couldn't help the twinge of guilt and remorse over almost sending Kate to death. Picking up on the abnormal aura emanating from her trainer, Kate couldn't help but ask him. Thanks to the translator his parents gave him before his journey, Ryan understood every word she said.

"Why so glum? We won!" She triumphantly exclaimed.

"True as that may be, I still can't get over the fear I may have lost you during that battle. I mean, sometimes a fighting type can have its mind literally destroyed from a powerful enough Psychic-type attack" Ryan explained.

Kate froze. She had indeed heard of these rumors, but never considered them. Had Ryan really almost had a mental breakdown at the thought of losing her? The thought seemed ludicrous, with her being a Pokémon and all, but could it actually be possible for Ryan to love her the way she had come to love HIM? She had witnesses the same behavior and aura when sending his fire-type into Cerulean's gym. Society would never allow it; they would be ostracized, forbidden to live in Saffron. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued to attempt reading her trainer's emotions. In the midst of anger and regret, Kate could sense a twinge of sorrow, and a feeling of letting go.

Walking the rest of the way home in complete silence, the pair soon came upon the apartment Ryan had rented for their stay in Saffron. Upon arrival, Ryan was instantly tackled to the ground by and inconceivable red flash, which turned out to be Ember, his over excitable Flareon.

"Finally! You two were gone forever!" yipped the little fire-type.

"I told you, Ember. We were just going to challenge the town Gym and zip right back, it wasn't that long." Ryan told her.

"Maybe if you were alone for 2 hours, you'd know what it was like." Ember shot back with puppy eyes.

"So, how did it go?" asked Ember quizzically.

Temporarily changing the subject, Ryan took a quick glance at the clock and realize it was almost 8:00. At 2 to 1, Ryan was outvoted on dinner being Mexican. Leaving Ember and Kate alone to talk about the happenings of the day.

-(-)-

"I don't know, Ember. It's just, every time he challenges a gym, something goes wrong, and he ends up blaming himself. Even though he may not look distraught, it doesn't change the fact I've sensed it in him; a thought that had something to do with letting go or giving up. It was vague, but still there." Leaning back, Kate became so lost in her own thoughts and fears, she almost missed Embers next comment.

"Kate, do you think he may have manic depression?" asked the little fire-type, with a slight cock of her head. Regaining her grasp on reality, Kate unsteadily responded, "I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to do everything in our power to convince him nothing is his fault." Seconds later, Ryan burst through the front door of the small apartment, "Mexican's here! Anybody who doesn't want to starve get to the dining room!" Within seconds, both were at the table and ready to chow down on whatever goodies Ryan was packing. Ember ended up with two tacos, Kate with a burrito and chalupa, and Ryan with a Mexican pan pizza. After devouring the dinner, the three went about their usual nightly activities. Ember passed out on the couch, and Kate silently meditating in the living room floor. Ryan was on his laptop, claiming he had an important Email to write. Kate figured this to be suspicious, considering he had no job. Momentarily glancing out of the corner of her eye, Kate knew for certain she could see Ryan look at her with a look of sorrow and anguish before continuing to tap away at his keyboard. After another fifteen minutes of typing, Ryan went upstairs to his room, which gave Kate the opportunity she was hoping for.

Slowly lifting the lid and imputing the password, what followed solidified Ember's suspicion of manic depression.

"Dear Reader,

This is it. I have ended my miserable life. I just couldn't take this shit anymore. Being trapped in an endless circle of depression and fear for the lives of those I love is just not worth it. After almost losing who I've come to think of as the love of my life today, I made my decision; I had nothing and no one worth living for! The only way to not cause her any more pain is to disappear; end it all. Please, whoever finds this, read it to her, and give her my solemn goodbye. This is my resolution, this is my end. Fraewell.

Ryan Torres"

Kate was reeling in disbelief at what she had just read. Was this really his only option? Had the pain of guilt finally caught up with him? She couldn't take the suspense of waiting until morning. Running up the stairs and breaking down the door with a Mach Punch, a scene of unimaginable horror was right in front of her.

Ryan, sitting on his bed, a Glock put to his temple and a look of shock on his face.

"Goodbye, Kate." With blinding speed Kate never knew, she was across the room and fighting Ryan for possession of the weapon. After a two-minute struggle, Ryan was relinquished of the gun, with Kate trying to release the clip from the handle; but there was none.

"Ryan where's the clip?" wax all Kate could muster. And with a blank expression, void of any emotion, he reached desperately for the pistol.

"I took it out. I was only going to need one in the chamber." Ryan replied in a monotonous voice.

"What did you mean you have nothing and no one worth living for? You have me and Ember. Is that not enough?" spat Kate. Pausing for a second to evaluate the thought, Ryan realized what she meant; Kate and Ember had both been there for him throughout his journey. Throughout everything that happened to the trio, they had both been there. Still, he felt in his heart if he lost one of them, he would lose it all. So he wanted to do the most logical thing; end it all.

"Just show me one thing I have to hope for or look forward to!" he hissed. Before he could utter another word, Ryan could feel the sensation of Kate's lips on his own. He was stunned, he couldn't even think. Despite the thought in the back of his mind the screamed it was wrong, something in his soul told him it was meant to be.

Breaking for air, Kate looked him directly in the eye, and said, "Proof enough for you?"

"Plenty. But, what was that for?"

"You've taken care of me and given me so much, it's about time I give back a little. Plus, I think I love you, Ryan." Kate stated, the last part being barely a whisper. Ryan knew deep in his core, he felt the same way, replying with a passion filled kiss.

"What now?" asked Ryan. Kate thought for a moment and made her decision; if they were to be together, it had to be official. They had to be of one mind and body. Gently guiding Ryan over to the bed, the pair sat down on the edge, and continued kissing. Kate eventually ended up on top of Ryan, and could feel something poking her in the thigh. Kate took one look at Ryan's need-filled eyes and knew what both of them wanted.

Slinking down until she found her prize, she worked at the knob trapped in its cloth prison. After yanking his shorts off, his six-and-a-half inches came into full view. Needing no further invitation, she dragged her tongue up its full length, making him twitch at the newfound pleasure, stopping at the head and focusing on the tip. Without warning, Kate suddenly threw her head down, engulfing his entire member up to the hilt. Every bob of her head sent uncontrollable muscle spasms rocketing through his body, and all Ryan could do was take it and hope he held out long enough. Apparently, Arceus was not on his side that night, and after feeling a tightening in his balls, he looked down in shock as his lover was covered in his sticky jizz. What confused Ryan was the fact she had what he could only describe as a hungry expression; he knew she wanted every last drop. At a complete loss of words, he was hushed by Kate. Now on her back, she spread herself open wide or him to see, all the way down to her engorged clit. Ryan knew he had to repay her, and instinctively, though he was a through and through virgin, went about lapping between her folds.

Kate was in pure bliss as the love of her life was now between her legs, nearly gasping when she glanced down and realized he was stroking himself while eating her! Within minutes he was ready again. Instantly, she found herself pinned against the headboard with Ryan's tip at her cervix and an eager expression on her face. Ryan then buried himself to the hilt and began a rough but steady rhythm. The sound of wet skin on wet fur reverberated through the small room. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Kate could feel her inner walls clamp down on his meat, denying him any further movement and causing a sudden rush of sweet, salty excretion coating her insides.

In the aftermath, Ryan lay there with his new girlfriend passed out tucked under his arm. He began to think he had more to live for than he knew. Ryan made the decision to stay, since the only one who loved him had finally showed it.

The next morning, Kate stumbled out of the room to find a mischievous-looking Flareon on the doorstep.

"So, anything interesting happen last night?" asked Ember with a sly just blushed and said, "I just wanted to prove he had to stick around a little while longer." Seemingly satisfied with her answer, what Ember said next threw Kate for a loop; "When exactly do I get MY turn?"

 **OK finally done. Took me four days, but I DID IT! Also, I was getting a recurring thing in the comments of New Bark Middle for t to be more descriptive, so, here it is.**


	2. Ember's turn

**What is up, everybodyyyy?! I'm Shade the Metal Umbreon and here with another super sexy episode of Last Resort. Ryan's alive, and there's plenty of happiness throughout the Torres home. Well, for one Flareon, not all is well…**

"What in Arceus' name do you mean 'your turn', Ember?!" the Lucario shrieked in a high whisper. The Flareon gave a bored expression. "You know exactly what I mean. I love him just as much as you, and I'd like a ride." the Flareon said flatly. Her sturdy stance suggested she was serious. The Lucario calmingly rubbed her temples and continued.

"Look, what I did, was-" a groan from Ryan cut her off. "-we'll talk about it later." She whispered, sneaking away to the bathroom and "clean off". Ember's head just dropped in sadness and sulked off to the couch in the den. As she flopped down, a single tear escaped her eye, and her sadness was hastily replaced by anger. _What does Kate have that I don't?_ she thought painfully. _Doesn't Ryan love me the same he does Kate? I know he loves us both, but what separates me from her?_ Ember sniffed a little, fighting hard against bursting out in tears.

 _I'm sorry to hear that, Ember. Truly, I am._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Flash's surrounding voice filling her head. "Oh, hey Flash." She shrank a little in embarrassment. "I'm guessing you heard, huh?" He nodded in response. _I have, and I think I can do something to help you. Love is a plague all mortals must endure, even Pokemon. And if I can do something to help you along, so I shall. Just follow me._ He walked out of the room, Ember following closely, intrigued. What could he do to help her? Give her advice? Cast a love spell on Ryan? She could hardly contain her excitement of being able to express her love.

As the two reached the backyard, Flash spun around, a stern and hard expression plastered across his face. _Before we begin, please know that once this is done, it may not be undone. If this is a choice you are unable to make, go back inside now. So, are you willing to give up your life for him?_ His omniscient voice rang in her head. She pondered for a few seconds, and came to an unquestionable consensus. "I accept." Flash nodded, and told her to close her eyes and not open them until he said. Right away she could feel her whole body changing. Her chest felt heavier, her tail shrink, and her whole body begin to grow upwards. The odd feelings stopped, and she was told to open her eyes. What she was almost made her scream.

She unsteadily moved her new hand. _Her_ new hand. She felt along the sides of her new C's and curves, and noted how her tail was now just a large ball of fluff clinging to her rear. Besides her stub-tail and the way her color hadn't changed, there wasn't much else to discern her from a human. She giggled, a laugh sounding more like a teenage girl than a Pokemon's call or bark, and she instantly fell in love with her new voice. She dashed forward and clung to the Legend, tears flowing and repeatedly thanking him for what he's done. As she pulled away, she giggled again at how Flash rapidly changed focus from her face to her chest. "I see you like what you've done. I just hope Ryan likes it too!" she childishly chimed. As Ember ran back to the house, Flash stood there mouth agape, asking himself, _What have I created?_

Ember snuck around the corner, thinking nothing but sexy thoughts about all the two of them could do, and just as she rounded the corner, she ran directly into Kate. Ember ended up sprawled out across Kate, Kate pinned underneath.

"Oh, I'm sorry R- wait, Ember?!" she said shocked. "What the hell happened to you?" demanded to Lucario, jumping up in astonishment. Ember shushed her and carried on. "Flash gave me a human's body so I can have my turn with Ryan. Isn't it great?" the Flareon asked. Kate examined her new body, impressed at Flash's handiwork. It was an excellent job, to say the least, and Kate had never considered the Legends had this kind of abilitiy. An evil idea came to mind, and her eyes narrowed with evil intention.

"Um, Kate? Are you alright?" the Flareon morph squeaked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Speaking of him, where did you last see him?" The Flareon was confused at the question, but answered it anyway.

"Um, in the backyard, but I don't know-"

"Thanks!" Kate cut her off, rushing to the back door. Ember just shrugged and carried on with her plan.

Ryan was on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Ember saw her chance, and took it. She opened the door, and walked a little ways. "Ryan?" she called out in a fake childish voice. Ryan's eyes grew an easy three sizes bigger on the girl the lay in front of him. He stuttered horribly as she moved her new breasts side to side, Ryan helplessly fixated on them. She continued to sway as she spoke.

"You know, after you and Kate had your little romp, I got the thinking. And what I decided was if she could have you, so could I. And so, here I am for you!" Ember finished. He noticed how plump and perky they were, and even the nips were hard enough they could probably cut diamonds (yes, I can make JSE references in-lemon!)! He couldn't help himself; his urges began to take over. Cautiously, he reached a hand out for one of them, and squeezed it lightly, which squeezed a groan and a shudder out of her. Ryan knew where she wanted this to go, and he obliged her. Moving his other hand to her second breast, he massaged and caressed them, sometimes rolling the nipples between his fingers. Slowly, he traced a hand down her stomach until he found a moist, wet opening. Her moaning grew more intense before she cried out at his intrusion into her nether regions. His finger rubbed her outer rings roughly but lovingly. Quickly, his hand became coated in her juices, and her breath grew rapid and ragged with pleasure. He ran his finger I and out of her pussy quickly, but still gently, and growing in pace every second. Ryan could tell she was close, and pulled away, leaving her almost reverting back to Flareon form with the way she was whining.

"Ryaaan, why'd you stop? It was just starting to feel good!" Ember whined. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, it's gonna be hard to have some fun if I'm fully clothed, isn't it?" Without allowing her to say anything else, Ryan threw off his shirt and pants, coming down to nothing but his boxers. "You wanna do the honors, Ember?" She shuddered a bit at the question. Eagerly, but also tentatively, she gripped the waistband and dragged them downward, exposing his rock-hard member to the open air, already fully erect and ready. Ember's primal urges went on autopilot, and she forced her head forward, wanting to take the cock in her maw. She succeeded, and went all the way to the hilt, making her gag as it hit the back of her throat. She forced herself to stay on, and rapidly mover back and forth, making Ryan groan and shudder the way he had when he was fingering her. Somehow, they had ended up in the bed, Ember atop him, and going up and down and forcing him to grip the sheets in ecstasy. Whatever wouldn't fit in her mouth she massaged with her hand, stopping at random intervals to circle his tip.

Every now and again, she let out a cute little moan while sucking. The moans added up in Ryan's head, and he could feel his nuts tightening, so very close to climax. As Ember came up to circle his tip, he groaned out in pleasure, spraying his steamy love all over her. She tried to keep it all in her mouth, but it was too much and some escaped to drip from her smiling face.

"Mmmhh, you taste great, Ryan!" she said, licking up what she could. "Yup, and now it's your turn, my horny little Fire-type!" She laid down on her back, spreading her lips for his to see her dripping wet slit. Her clit was already engorged and puffy. Ryan got face-level with her pussy, and gave long drags, loving her taste. She was like a Cheri Berry, but with a certain hint of something he couldn't readily identify. The smell only succeeded in driving his curiosity and urges into overdrive. Ryan slammed his face into her pussy, tongue swiping over every inch of her, clit and everything else was ran over at least three times. Ember felt herself growing closer with every flick of his tongue, and screamed out in pleasure of his licking. She put a hand on the back of his head and pushed in pure pleasure, forcing herself over the edge and spraying his face with her clear cum with an ear-piercing scream of ecstacy. As Ryan licked up what he could, Ember lay there panting like a normal Flareon, Ryan giggling a little.

"C'mon, Ember. I know you want more!" Ryan chided. The Flareon went to answer, but was silence by a familiar voice. "I'm sorry, but I hope I'm not interrupting!" They both turned to the door to another morph of similar size to Ember, but with totally different coloration. She was still blue, but with more humanesque features compared to that of a regular Pokemon. Ember noticed who it was first.

"K-Kate?" the Fire Morph squeaked. The Lucario just giggled and said, "Of course. Who were you expecting?"

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't expecting anyone. I was just hoping this could be between me and Ryan. But come on! I'm gonna need help to tire _him_ out!" Ember said, sensuality lacing her every word. Kate jumped into bed, pinning him against the headboard the way he had done her. She chuckled a little. "Well this seems familiar, doesn't it?" He weakly nodded and relaxed, allowing them to take control. Ember moved enough for Kate to give his cock a few loving strokes and taking it fully on her mouth. Ember poised herself above her lover's face, and slowly lowered down. Ryan jammed his head forward, shoving his tongue into her slick inner walls. He pulled the fleshy appendage out and pushed back in, effectively tongue-fucking her. She convulsed and moaned in delight of her treatment while Kate placed her drenched entrance above his full mast dick. She wasted no time since he already broke her the previous night. There was still a hint of pain, but she endured it, rapidly bouncing up and down on him. All three moaned in pleasure, but Ryan's moans into his Flareon had the greatest effect. He could feel her inner walls clamp down, and she screamed in her pleasure-driven stupor, coating his face in her cum. Ryan's second squirt hadn't come yet (make a joke in the comments if you like), so Ember began to rub and lick at Kate's puffy clit, making the Lucario moan and growl in preparation for her orgasm.

"Mmmnnnhhh, Ember, if you don't stop, I'm gonna-"

She silenced herself with a shrill scream, both Ryan and Kate spraying into and onto each other at the same time. Ember received some of the juice, and licked her lips, eyes lighting up at the sharp taste. "Kate, I hope you don't mind, but-"

Without warning, Kate was shoved on her back and Ember began roughly licking at anything uncovered, randomly delving deeper into the Lucario for sensual laps at her inner reaches. Ember squeaked in surprise at feeling a cocktip at her own entrance. She ignored it until she felt it push in slowly, the pain causing her to stop her treatment of Kate and moan in pleasure and pain. Kate stroked her hair and soothingly said, "Just give it a sec. The pain goes away in a minute, all you have to do is endure." She did, and as he hilted himself inside her with a rough thrust, she screamed out a little. Ryan then started a steady rhythm that made the cliché smacking sound of sex. Ember groaned and continued her ministrations on Kate, the Flareon moaning into the Lucario's pussy. A sense of déjà vu coursed through Kate as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. She wailed Ryan's name out as she came all over Ember. The happy Flareon licked up what she could before being forced back down by Ryan. She didn't mind being forced that way she was, it just made her even wetter and closer to orgasm. Ryan felt her hole tighten around his member, and picked up the pace to an incredible speed until she shrieked in ecstasy and he growled audibly as he shot rope after rope into the Flareon, filling her to the brim. As the three collapsed, his Pokemon snuggled up next to him, already passing out. He gave them each a kiss on their lips before pulling the sheets up falling asleep by them. Ember and Kate, now his loves forever...

 **Aaaaand, that's another chap of a long-awaited story! Believe it or not, my inbox was completely slammed with requests for this, ad here's what you all get. If there's anything you think I could've done to make it any hotter or make a better storyline, please tell me in the comments below. I will read them as them come, but anyway THANK you guys so much for reading and if you LIKED IT, then PUNCH that fav/follow button IN the face LIKE A BOSS! But THANK you and I will see you all IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**


End file.
